This invention relates to the discovery and asexual propagation of a new and distinct variety of grapevine, ‘Sugrafortyseven’, as herein described and illustrated. The new variety was first selected as breeder number ‘GR305R’ by Terry A. Bacon in Wasco, Kern County, Calif. in July 2012. The variety was originated by controlled hybridization.
The new variety ‘Sugrafortyseven’ is characterized by an early harvest date, the production of a large-sized, red, globose berries, and a large bunch size. The berries of ‘Sugrafortyseven’ are very firm with a crisp texture.
The seed parent is the varietal selection ‘Sugrathirtyeight’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,431) and the pollen parent is an unpatented breeding selection (‘02031-176-252’). The parent varieties were first crossed in May 2010. The date of first sowing was March 2011, and the date of first flowering was May 2012.
The new variety ‘Sugrafortyseven’ was first asexually propagated in December 2012 in Wasco, Kern County, Calif., by Terry A. Bacon using hardwood cuttings.
The new variety ‘Sugrafortyseven’ is similar to its seed parent ‘Sugrathirtyeight’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,431) in that both varieties have a similar berry color, but they differ in that the new variety ‘Sugrafortyseven’ has a ripening time of about July 9th compared to August 3rd for ‘Sugrathirtyeight’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,431).
The new variety ‘Sugrafortyseven’ is similar to its pollen parent, unpatented breeding selection ‘02031-176-252’, in that both varieties have a similar ripening time. The new variety differs from its pollen parent in that the new variety ‘Sugrafortyseven’ has a berry that is red in color while ‘02031-176-252’ has a green berry.
The berry color of the new variety ‘Sugrafortyseven’ resembles the variety ‘Flame Seedless’ (unpatented) in appearance. However, the cluster weight of the new variety is about 700 g and berry weight is about 7.8 g, while the cluster weight of ‘Flame Seedless’ is about 550 g and berry weight is about 5 g. The new variety has similar berry color as the variety ‘Crimson Seedless’ (unpatented). However, the new variety begins ripening around July 9th, compared to August 28th for ‘Crimson Seedless’. The new variety ripens in a similar window as the variety ‘Summer Royal’ (unpatented), and the two varieties have a similar berry shape. However, the berry of ‘Summer Royal’ is black while the berry color of the new variety ‘Sugrafortyseven’ is red.
The new ‘Sugrafortyseven’ variety has been shown to maintain its distinguishing characteristics through successive asexual propagations by, for example, cuttings and grafting.
Variations of the usual magnitude from the characteristics described herein may occur with changes in any of a variety of factors such as growing conditions, irrigation, fertilization, pruning, management and climatic variation.